The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse
by Indigo Child
Summary: This story takes place immediately following the events of the movie, The Chronicles Of Riddick. Spoilers include: Escape From Butcher Bay Xbox, Pitch Black, Dark Fury anime and TCoR. Rating based on language, adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 1**

"You keep what you kill…"

_You keep what you kill. So say the Necros. Those World Enders who convert or kill everyone they cross on their way to Underverse. _

_Underverse. A fucking bullshit term they use to describe their version of Heaven. Or is it Hell? All I do know is that these Necros… these fucking parasites… killed Kyra. Destroyed all I know. Tossed her to her death. Fuck. She was one of them. _

_Convert or die. Yet they kill their own. Where's the sense in that? It's all bullshit and now I'm their leader. Well, their agenda's gonna change. That's what happens when an animal's in charge. When a Furyan's in charge… They don't know who they're fuckin' with._

**&&&**_  
_

Aereon looked down upon the new Lord Marshall sitting on the Necromonger throne. The new Furyan Lord Marshall, she corrected herself. A smile crept over her lips as she watched them all mindlessly bowing down before the man that fulfilled the prophecy foretold by her people. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed Dame Vaako. The Necromonger beauty's face was filled with horror at the sight of what just happened. The Air Elemental felt a surge of satisfaction despite her claims of steadfast neutrality upon seeing the woman's plans unravel into nothingness. She knew that the Necromonger yearned for power and was hoping to achieve it through her husband. Obviously, her original plans had been foiled. Now, it was only a matter of time before the woman began scheming yet again. But Aereon would worry about that later. Now was not the time.

Riddick stood up, looking out over the bowing Necromongers. Vaako bowed closest to him, right next to Kyra's lifeless body.

"You keep what you kill, Lord Marshall," Vaako stated quietly. The man motioned to the bodies of both the ex-Lord Marshall and Kyra. "It's your honor and your right."

"Fuck you," Riddick replied. He ignored the once holy half-dead and returned to Kyra's side. Gently, he picked her up in his arms and began walking as if to exit the basilica.

"But Lord Marshall," Vaako shouted.

The other Necromongers looked on as Riddick walked off the ship. They were confused by his actions, unable to comprehend what he was trying to do. This was not the Necromonger way.

Aereon continued to smile as she watched Riddick leave. She knew he'd be back. He had more to do if he was to truly vanquish the Necromongers once and for all, and thus save even her own people.

As Riddick walked off the ship and back onto the soil of Helion Prime, Vaako ran away from the crowd in order to catch up to him. After all, he was second in command and it was his duty to see that the transition of power between Lord Marshalls was fluid and flawless.

"Lord Marshall, if you aren't going to take her soul, I suggest you store her body on the basilica. We have special chambers for such things as this… such mistakes." Vaako paused.

"I'm listening," Riddick answered. His eyes concentrating on Kyra's expressionless face as he continued walking to wherever his feet would take him.

"Well, there are two choices for the death of every honorable Necromonger. We strive to reach Underverse."

Riddick stopped abruptly. "Fuck the Underverse and your holy hell!"

"But Lord Marshall, if you don't take her soul, she'll never reach Underverse."

"Her soul's not mine to take."

"Then bring her back to the basilica. We can preserve her soul for quite some time until you finally see reason."

"Her soul's not mine to take." Riddick's voice was much more forceful this time.

"If you want her to reach her destiny, you will see that she reaches Underverse. You'll see her again if you release her and let her go. The destiny of every Necromonger is one and the same. We are to make the pilgrimage to Underverse and pass through its gate while bringing as many with us as possible."

There was a small silence before Riddick finally spoke. "You said there's a gate?" he continued staring at Kyra's face while letting the Necromonger ramble on.

"Yes, but only Necromongers may pass through. It's on the planet rumored to be called Valhalla. We aren't sure where it is, only that we must continue traveling towards the galaxy's center. It is now your honor to lead us there."

Riddick's silver-shined eyes shone just slightly as Vaako rambled on about Underverse and Valhalla.

"Fine, we'll put her in the basilica. Show me these preservation chambers."

Vaako bowed and let out a small sigh of relief. "As you wish, Lord Marshall."

**&&&**

Toombs felt as if his nerves were on fire as the hellhounds continued to swipe at him like a piece of meat. He was pissed; Riddick shouldn't have been able to do this to him. The merc had spent quite some time tracking the bastard and after two attempts had nearly sealed the deal. Then all hell had broken loose. He just couldn't take the money; that damned 70 thousand credits the slam boss offered him for bringing Riddick in. He just had to be greedy and demand more, thus playing right into Riddick's goddamned plan. And now here he was still on Crematoria, down in the pits and locked up in a cage with two fucking hellhounds trying to pummel him from either side.

"Damn you, Riddick!" Toombs shouted for the umpteenth time.

He didn't know why he felt the need to curse and shout. It gave him some small sense of satisfaction, but it wasn't helping him out of the situation.

After what felt like hours, the hellhounds calmed down a bit. Toombs could still hear the low growls in their throats, but he knew that they were tired. He'd have a chance to think for a moment or two while the beasts rested. And he knew that rest would be short-lived. He had to think quickly. His plan needed to be perfect.

Toombs carefully placed himself in the center of his very small cell so that he could be as far away from the beasts as possible. He rubbed the scar near his right eye as he tried to formulate an escape plan. Across the way he could see the rope and chains that had once held his prize down in this hell hole. They were empty now, but still dangling. He knew that he could possibly climb them if he could actually get to them. That right there would be difficult. The hellhounds were fast and their senses were keen. There was no way he'd be able to get to the rope before they caught up to him. Then, there was the issue of getting out of the cell. The gate was locked and he didn't know where the key was, if there even was one any longer.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

The merc tried to keep his cool, but his eyes frantically searched for anything nearby that might be useful. About an arm's length away, he saw some sort of metal fragment. He just might be able to use it to pick the lock to his cell. That is, if he could reach it without the hellhounds mauling him and ripping his arm out of the socket.

"Shit," he muttered.

Toombs continued to wait as the hellhounds slowly drifted off to sleep. He nearly did himself in a few times by trying to move too soon; those bastards' senses were keen. But finally, it was apparent that the beasts were sleeping. Whether or not it was sleeping soundly was yet to be determined, but if he was even remotely going to succeed in getting out of this hellhole alive, he needed to take advantage of every opportunity. This was his chance.

He laid flat on the ground in his cell, trying his best to stay centered and away from the hellhounds. They could wake any minute and ghost him right there. Slowly, quietly, he reached his arm out into the open beyond the bars holding him prisoner. His fingertips could barely touch the metal he was trying for. Barely.

"Fuck this," Toombs whispered to himself.

The merc continued to strain his body as he reached for the metal that could be his ticket out of Hell. His fingers were sweaty, making it that much harder to grip the metal piece. Finally, he was able to grasp it and he quickly drew his arm back into his cell.

The beasts continued to sleep, and Toombs smiled like a kid who just received a present for no reason at all. Immediately, he jammed the metal piece into the keyhole on the lock of his cell. He twisted it and pushed it and pulled it until he finally heard a click. That was his chance. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get out of the pit, the control room damage would be minimal and he could get off the Godforsaken planet.

He stood back for a moment, trying to calculate his chances at making it to the dangling rope leading to freedom. If those beasts woke up, he knew his chances would be slim. However, he also knew that the only way out was up and that meant taking the chance no matter the risk. Better to die trying than just waiting for the pits of Crematoria to consume him whole.

Finally, when he mustered up enough courage, Toombs pushed the cell door open. The hellhounds continued to sleep. Quietly, he inched his way towards the rope. Once he was about halfway there, he chanced a glance back at the hellhounds. It was enough to wake them.

Instantly, the hellhounds awoke and leaped towards Toombs. Without thinking, the merc ran to the dangling rope. He jumped up and desperately tried to climb it. He felt something pulling on his leg, first by the cloth of his pants and then suddenly by his flesh. The pain was shocking and brutal, running up the entire length of his leg.

Toombs shouted, but the hellhounds continued to swipe and bite. He then used his free leg to kick one of the beasts in the head. It flew backwards and skidded across the ground. The merc's kick gave him some momentum, which he skillfully used to his advantage. The jerking caused the beast biting him to lose its hold. When he swung back toward it again, he pushed his feet against its head and swung himself up onto the higher platform.

"Shit," he muttered.

Toombs' leg was bleeding badly and it hurt like hell. Regardless, he knew he had to keep moving. He ran along the platform as best he could, considering his new limp, and leaped back onto the dangling rope, but from a higher position this time. The hellhounds growled below, but he was out of their range. He looked upwards and began the climb to freedom.

**&&&**

The Necromongers looked on in disbelief as Riddick walked passed them, no acknowledgment of their presence given whatsoever. Aereon just smiled as he walked through the Necropolis. She knew he'd return. It had been foretold.

"Where are these preservation chambers?" Riddick demanded as he walked past the body of the previous Lord Marshall.

"This way, Lord Marshall," Vaako answered.

Riddick let out a growl.

"You can place the girl and your predecessor here until you are ready to accept their fate. But I implore you to keep what you kill. It is the Necromonger way. You don't want to cause an uprising. It'll destroy everything."

Riddick laughed menacingly. "Yeah… thought you'd say somethin' like that."

Vaako's expression was one of confusion.

"You Necros, obsessed with death and holy hells. This is not my crusade."

"But the girl?"

"She's dead. I've no reason to be here anymore."

At that moment, Riddick felt something burning against his chest. Or maybe it was freezing. Suddenly he could hear that familiar voice.

___Shirah. That's your name, I know it is. You've been hauntin' me since Butcher Bay, since I shined my eyes. These Necros. These World Enders. They destroyed all I know. All I ever could give a damn about. I know you think I can stop 'em, but it's over. It's done. This crusade is not mine. Not anymore._

The burning sensation became more intense and Riddick remembered the Purifier. The one trying to convert everyone on Helion Prime. The one who saved him from the sunrise on Crematoria. The one who was also Furyan.

Riddick suddenly turned to look into Vaako's eyes. The Necromonger winced slightly at the piercing gaze of his new leader.

"Put 'em in the chambers and we'll head toward Valhalla."

"But shouldn't we dispatch ships to Helion…"

"I said we make for Valhalla." Riddick's voice dripped with the frustration of having to repeat himself.

"Yes, Lord Marshall."

**&&&**

Toombs limped across the last several yards of the corridor, his body scratched, battered and bruised. He was using the walls for support. Finally, he reached the control room. Dead bodies dripping with blood and stinking of decay were strewn everywhere.

"Aw shit," Toombs muttered to himself. The room was a complete disaster and he was certain he'd need a miracle for any of the equipment to be operational. He was going to die on Crematoria.

Just then, Toombs heard a noise. It sounded like a grunt. Immediately, the merc's head shot up. Quickly, he scanned the area until his eyes settled on the crumpled form of a woman.

"Logan?"

"Toombs? Is that you?" The woman's voice was weak.

"Fuck me, Logan! How the hell did you survive? I thought you were dead. I'd've bet my life on it!"

The woman's face twisted. "Don't know," she answered. She remembered that man standing over her once things had calmed down. His silver gaze had pierced her soul. She remembered asking him if he was going to kill her, but he had only smirked and walked on, leaving her behind. "Lucky, I guess."

"Guess so," Toombs replied. "You think any of this stuff still works?"

"Don't know. Maybe. Can't feel my legs though."

Toombs exhaled forcefully. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad. He merely had a limp and Logan was crumpled on the floor. He did a quick check on the only female member of his once five-member crew. She looked like hell, but he knew that she was strong. Hell, that's why he picked her for his crew. She had a good chance of making it, provided that the equipment in the control room still worked. His ship was fucked, so he really had no other alternative. He had to send out a signal from the slam. And he also knew if he didn't get help soon, there was a good chance Logan would die. She was strong, but not that strong.

"Well, no broken bones, you lucky bitch. But you have a nasty gash along your back. Probably hit a few nerves." He paused. "Doctors can fix that easy though."

Logan smiled weakly. "You screwin' with me, Toombs? I'm not gonna die?"

The merc hesitated for a second, hoping that he could get the equipment working if it wasn't already. "Nah. I'll send out a radio signal in no time. 'Nother merc ship'll pick it up and we'll be off this Hell."

Logan smiled again and Toombs instantly began fiddling with the equipment.

"I'm still in shock, Logan. You actually survived a brawl with Riddick. That doesn't happen too often."

"Guess I was too good," she laughed half-heartedly.

"Yeah, that fucker never leaves survivors 'less he has a reason. Actually, he probably thought you were dead or almost dead anyway. Cold son of a bitch."

Logan just lay there silently as Toombs worked. If Riddick didn't kill her, he must have had a reason. He had to have known that she'd live. Toombs might think he left her for dead, but she knew damn well that the man wasn't stupid. Plus, his senses were too keen to be fooled. Riddick could tell if someone was dying or not. She was sure of it. He had to know that she wouldn't die. He left her alive for a reason. But why?

"Yeah… cold…" she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 2**

Riddick growled at Vaako.

"I understand that you wish to leave behind the Helion System," the Necromonger began. He was very disturbed with how resistant the new Lord Marshall was to accepting the ways of the Necromonger faith. The transition had been tainted by this Furyan succession and he knew it, but at this moment he had no choice but to do as the man commanded. Besides, it wouldn't be long before his wife determined the Furyan's weakness and exploited it, even if the Elemental Aereon was suspicious of her motives. She was cunning that way. "But you must understand that it will take another few days or so to round up the armies and communicate to the others scattered across Helion Prime."

"If you say so," Riddick replied. "But I give you only two days. After that we leave with who we have."

Vaako pursed his lips and bowed.

Riddick eyed the Necromonger as he walked away from him. He knew he was scheming up something with that beauty of his. That woman. She was beautiful and cunning and not someone he cared to cross despite his keen senses and physical strength and agility. Her craft was much more subtle than that, which made her all the more dangerous. She had a way about her that clouded the senses. And that scent.

At that moment, Riddick closed his eyes briefly and let thoughts of Kyra enter his mind. He still couldn't believe that she was gone, that those Necromonger bastards took her life away. He hadn't even been given the chance to truly talk with her, to talk with her as he would have liked to talk with her. He felt slighted, cheated. He wanted to know what happened to her during the years they were separated, the chance to better explain why he left her behind with Imam and hid on Planet UV.

"There was no one around."

Her words had cut him like a knife that day when they were reunited on Crematoria.

He remembered his first glimpse of her, before he knew she was Kyra. Until that moment, she had always been Jack. She looked different, filled out, beautiful. But that scent, that intoxicating scent. Instantly he knew it was her. When he caught sight of her, it was the one moment that he had ever felt uncertainty of any kind. He didn't like that, but at the same time he did. Why? He couldn't even begin to rationalize it.

When he looked into her eyes, he could see the darkness behind them. He knew damn well that the girl had seen things and experienced things she shouldn't have. If only he'd been around. He should've been around. Riddick's fists clenched suddenly and anger began bubbling up from somewhere deep inside.

He was pissed. Kyra'd been converted to the Necromonger faith. She'd become one of them against her will, speared in the neck until she gave up and into their ways. Now, like all Necromongers, her destiny was to go to Underverse, that holy hell they claimed to be their Heaven. He knew damn well that Kyra was no Necromonger even if she had the marks to prove otherwise. The girl's heart was his and his alone. He'd known that for years and he knew it when he watched her take her last breath in his arms.

Underverse. Vaako said that all Necromongers enter Underverse; that they pass through the gates on the planet Valhalla, wherever the fuck that was, some dark world near the center of the galaxy. He had said that Necromongers who found death before reaching the gates went to Underverse. How they did that he had no idea, but he knew they believed it. Maybe if he took in the previous Lord Marshall's preserving soul he'd find out why and maybe more. The thought was brief, as it repulsed him. Riddick only wanted one soul in his body - his own.

Kyra. He had to admit that the temptation was strong to take her soul, to feel what she felt and know what she knew. But he couldn't do that to her, not even in death. He couldn't invade or violate her like that. Not his Kyra. The temptation to reunite was stronger. If that meant going to Underverse, then that was that. He only hoped he'd live long enough to get there without converting. That was just something he couldn't do, would never do. He'd rather give her up no matter how painful that was.

**&&&**

They'd gotten lucky. After several hours, Toombs was able to rig up some of the equipment in the control room and send out a distress signal. It wasn't long before another merc ship picked it up and found both of them stranded there on Crematoria. The two didn't stay with them for very long; Logan was in a bad way and needed a doctor. They were dropped off at the nearest civilized planet where she could get the medical treatment she needed. Luckily, Toombs knew a lot of doctors sympathetic with mercs and willing to do what it took to get them functioning again and fast. Plus, it helped that Logan was strong.

It wasn't long after, a few hours maybe, that the merc girl was ready for the hunt once again. Modern medicine truly was amazing. Toombs had also managed to find himself a ship. He had a certain way with words, and was ready to go after the man who left him to die on Hell.

"If I know the bastard, he went back to Helion Prime," Toombs paused. "He had unfinished business there." He laughed to himself as he remembered the last time he captured the man. "Asshole got himself caught there on purpose."

Logan just sat there silently. Her heart raced at the thought of being in that man's… that Riddick's… presence once again. She was fascinated by him, but she also feared him. She knew his record better than any merc. The man had escaped some of the most well guarded triple-max slams in the galaxy. He had no fear and reflexes unlike anything she'd ever seen. He was a master at his art and despite her fear she wanted to see him… to feel those silver eyes piercing her soul once again.

"I say we ghost the bastard on sight," Toombs spoke interrupting Logan's reverie.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ain't he worth more alive?"

"Fuck that! That price is over. Helion Prime is a wasteland now for sure with that crazy army down there. And I ain't gonna go looking for Chillingsworth either. That bitch is psycho."

Logan bit her lip, "I still say we can get more if we get him alive. We can throw him into cryo and bring 'im to Butcher Bay."

"Butcher Bay? Those fuckers won't want him."

"Maybe, but he has enemies there. If we give him to 'em in cryo then they can ghost him themselves."

Toombs smiled wickedly, "You just might be on to something there, Logan!"

The merc girl let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, let's set a course for Helion Prime. I'm sure once we're there we can get a crew together. There's bound to be some desperate survivors down there willing to do anything for a cut of what we'll get for Riddick," he paused. "Six men this time?"

Logan smiled weakly at Toomb's joke. She didn't find it funny at all.

**&&&**

Riddick walked off the ship and onto the soil of Helion Prime. The planet was no longer the beacon of light it had once been. It was ruined. New Mecca was no more. A small part of him felt sorry for the survivors who avoided conversion. It would take a miracle for them to rebuild the place, if they could even do it. He thought of Ziza, Imam's daughter. What kind of life would she have now? Did she even make it? No matter, it wasn't his problem any longer. He was just passing through, ready to leave in a matter of hours.

The Furyan walked on through the city. The smell of death and decay hung heavy in the air. He turned a corner and walked down one of the narrow streets, shiv in hand. His instincts were sharp and he stopped in his tracks.

Riddick couldn't help but laugh. "So you managed to get off Crematoria, Toombs. Now I wish I could've seen that." He paused for a moment and sniffed the air. "And you didn't come alone either, how interesting."

Toombs let out a grunt and stepped out from behind one of the buildings, Logan by his side. "Damn you, Riddick!" he exclaimed.

"What the fuck you doin' back here, Toombs? You know, I actually did you a favor leaving you back there." Riddick stopped and then looked into Logan's eyes. "And you too."

Logan's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her resolve.

"That's not how I see it."

"Look around, merc. This planet is dead, so whatever you thought you were going to do here… don't."

It was Toombs' turn to laugh. "You asshole! I came here for you, to take your ass somewhere I's can get a cut." The merc paused for a moment. "How the hell'd you manage to stay away from… them?"

Riddick let out a grunt of exasperation. "I'm their fuckin' leader."

"You're what?"

"You heard me, Toombs. I killed their Necro lord so I'm leading the army now. So like I said, whatever you thought you planned on doing here… don't."

Toombs sneered. There was no way he'd be able to capture the man now and that pissed him off. Riddick had the entire Necromonger army supporting him and doing his bidding and he hadn't even been able to gather a crew, save for Logan. Again, his prize was lost to him. Again, he'd been beaten.

"Am I ever gonna get a break?" Toombs muttered to himself. He knew he'd be going down, so if he was, it would be with a blaze of glory.

"Well, seeing as we have a past…" Riddick's smile was filled with malice. "I can see you transported off this wasteland. If you don't follow, we won't bother you."

"No can do, Riddick. Your ass is mine and I want the cut I deserve for catching your ass."

"You only caught me because I let you."

"You…" Toombs began as he started to lunge for the man, but Logan held him back.

"Better do as the lady asks," Riddick replied. "Obviously, she's the one with the brains."

The merc yanked his arm free from Logan's grasp causing her to fall backwards and hit her head. She let out a small yelp.

"Goddammit!"

"Skittish, Toombs, very skittish."

Logan looked up at the Furyan, her breath caught in her chest. She could scarcely believe it when he walked over to her and reached out his hand to help her up. Without hesitation, she reached back. When his skin touched hers, a jolt went through her causing every nerve in her body to fire all at once.

Riddick then looked at Toombs. "Look, I certainly don't give a shit about your bounty hunting ass, but you can't follow where I'm going."

"I don't plan on followin', I plan on getting a cut for your capture."

Riddick just shook his head. He knew that the merc knew it was a lost cause, so why was he grasping for straws? It made no sense. It was a matter of not wanting to give up even if it was the only option, the only sane thing to do.

Logan suddenly spoke up. "Maybe we should just forget it. I think he might be telling the truth here. Look at the place, Toombs. There's nothin' here and if these Necros are half as bad as we figure, then…" Her voice trailed off and she chanced a glance at the Furyan. "Are you going to lead 'em away from here?"

Riddick smiled, "Exactly."

Not only was he going to lead them away, but he was going to reunite with Kyra, somewhere on Valhalla past the gates leading to Underverse.

"Toombs, if he's leading the Necros, then we can't take 'im. If we want to live, we have to let 'im go. There'll be other jobs. Besides, we need a crew."

"Listen to her, Toombs. She knows what she's sayin'."

Logan felt her stomach turn into knots as Riddick agreed with her. She shook her head slightly, she needed to keep focus.

"And if I do?"

"Then I let you live. It's really rather simple. I have a whole lot of Necro firepower that'll ghost your ass before you can blink. So, now you've really got somethin' to fear."

Toombs sneered yet again. He hated this, being in a position where he knew he couldn't win no matter what kind of hand he'd been dealt. The aces were with Riddick and he knew it. And Logan was right, not that he wanted to admit it. With Riddick alive and leading the Necromongers, the Helion System was safe, and probably a lot more systems at that. The merc snorted at the thought of the man saving the entire human race. The idea was absurd yet it was plain as day given the situation. Though he also knew it was a matter of coincidence. Riddick was never one to do something for another living being unless it suited his purposes.

The merc heaved a sigh. "Fine, you win dammit! You happy now?"

"Not really, but it's nice to know that there are mercs who actually use logic when making a decision."

Logan bit her lip as a wave of relief washed over her.

"You two can come with me. You'll be transported to the next nearest civilized system. Just remember when I leave you, you don't follow."

Riddick looked directly into Logan's eyes. The merc girl gulped and suddenly felt so vulnerable. Riddick alone had a way of being able to do that to her. Suddenly she remembered her first encounter with the man. She cuffed him, dragged him back to their ship and watched him go into cryosleep on their way to Crematoria. Back then he fascinated her because of his reputation, his notoriety. And of course there was the fact that his physical appearance was such that it would make most women go weak in the knees. Yes, she was instantly attracted to him. But now there was something more to her feelings than mere fascination, almost like there was a deeper connection between them that she couldn't explain, an unspoken connection. She was sure she was the only one that felt it, but the girl in her held onto the hope that she was wrong.

Toombs nodded. "So be it."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 3**

Riddick led the two mercs aboard the basilica and had one of the many Necromonger females show them each to where they could stay while being transported away from Helion Prime. The woman escorted them to their quarters, showed them where they could wash and then gave them fresh clothes to change into. She then left them to do as they wished. Logan was grateful for Riddick's generosity, though she still remained cautious. No matter her feelings towards the man, she needed to stay on guard. Toombs was just sulking and bitter about the entire situation, but the merc girl paid his behavior no mind. All she wanted right now was to wash, to wash away her past and all the chaos she'd just been through.

**&&&**

Logan turned the hot water off once she was fully rinsed. It had been so long since she'd had a proper shower; it felt so good to be clean, free from sweat and grime. She actually felt like a woman again. The steam from the water was thick in the air and clouded up the shower stall door. She opened it slightly so she could reach out and grab a towel. The cooler air whooshed in causing her to shiver and then to wrap the towel tightly around her body.

The merc girl stepped out, hair dripping wet, and began walking towards her bed where the clean clothes were laid out for her to change into. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt as though she was being watched and looked up. Riddick stood in front of her. He was leaning against the wall, staring intensely at her. Had he been watching her the entire time? The thought made her insides tingle with excitement, yet there was a fear unlike any other that seemed to settle somewhere deep inside her core. Only he was able to instill that kind of fear.

Riddick walked towards her, barring the way between the shower stall and her bed. He moved closer and sniffed.

"Did you know you hum while you wash?" He sniffed her again, obviously taking in her scent.

Logan's heart was racing and she gasped. "No," she answered.

Riddick walked around her and sniffed again. "I didn't know you'd clean up this good, Eve." He paused. "A merc like you."

Logan stopped breathing for a moment as the compliment sunk in, but all the same her eyes were sad. She never really thought of herself as beautiful or truly desirable. Sure she'd hoped and had her fantasies, but that was as far as that sort of thing went. She was a merc, after all, not a 'woman' and therefore not typically seen in that way. It was devastating and embarrassing to hear that she had to 'clean up' in order to even look remotely desirable to a man. That cutting remark, the reminder of who and what she was, it always lingered in the back of her mind. She just wished that he hadn't been the one to say it aloud.

"The life of a merc doesn't suit you." Again he sniffed her. It was as though he was slowly getting intoxicated. "You should be runnin' with better people than them."

His words took her somewhat off guard; they were unexpected. What he was trying to get out of her wasn't clear and it almost seemed like he was trying to compliment her once again. "You're just saying that because you've been runnin' from the likes of us for years."

Riddick chuckled. "I guess you would think that."

He suddenly thought of Kyra. He thought of her, and those memories were of a time when she was known as Jack. She would've died on that planet if a certain blue-eyed devil had had his way. That fucking merc named Johns. Some mercs had a code of ethics, but most of them didn't. He remembered Kyra telling him that she'd signed on with mercs. And where did it get her? On a one-way trip to Hell where her purity and innocence were stripped and taken away from her forever. And then there was Eve, the woman standing before him. What sort of hell had she been through? How did she make it in that line of work when his Kyra couldn't? Not that he had wanted her to in the first place.

Logan's face showed confusion.

Again Riddick sniffed her, but he also let out a growl. "You know, Eve… it's been a long time since I smelled beautiful," he said.

Logan suddenly became very aware that she was standing in front of the Furyan in nothing more than a towel, and she was still dripping wet. Her insides turned cold despite her fantasies that he'd ever find her beautiful. His statement seemed to come out of nowhere, or did it? She just couldn't tell; her senses were muddled and dulled with him around.

She laughed sheepishly. "Beautiful?"

"Don't act surprised, Eve. You're a beautiful woman trapped in a life that isn't for you."

Logan managed to step away from Riddick's close scrutiny while holding on even more tightly to her towel. She felt confused. She couldn't tell what his agenda was with her and that made her uncomfortable. The merc in her liked to know who was her adversary… or her ally.

"What are you talking about?" She finally asked.

"What the hell you doin' runnin' around with mercs like Toombs?"

"I'm good at what I do." She knew she avoided his question. Now she could only hope he didn't notice.

Riddick laughed. "That's why you nearly died on Crematoria then, right?"

"That was a fluke. You set us up."

"Maybe. Maybe I still am."

Logan arched an eyebrow and Riddick walked towards her again causing her to step backwards towards her bed.

"Maybe I knew something you didn't. Maybe you and Toombs have more of a part to play than you thought. Maybe…" His voice trailed off and he sniffed Logan yet again, very deeply this time.

The merc girl closed her eyes and trembled.

Riddick could see her shaking under his gaze. He liked that, he found it sexy. He also knew that she was interested in him. She made that plain as day when he was locked down on Toombs' ship and they were heading for Crematoria. Funny that she thought a Furyan couldn't sense his surroundings even while in cryosleep. But that was a side issue. What piqued his curiosity, however, was whether her interest was just a lustful fantasy or whether it was something more. That he didn't know, but it didn't really matter. Not now anyway.

"You never answered my question, Eve."

Logan opened her eyes. He was standing very close to her, looking down into her brown eyes. She could feel the warmth of his body and it gave her gooseflesh despite its radiating heat.

"Why you runnin' with mercs like Toombs'?"

"Toombs is all right. He's a bit rough around the edges, but…"

"He's an egocentric asshole who doesn't care whether you live or die."

"That's not true," she began.

"Why are you so quick to defend him?"

Logan heaved a sigh. "He saved my life."

Riddick backed away from her slightly and let her speak.

"He could've left me for dead back there; I was pretty close to death. But he didn't."

Riddick nodded knowingly. "I guess that mother fucker's full of surprises then."

Logan's voice wavered a bit. "So that means…"

"You wouldn't have died there, Eve. You weren't as close to death as you might think."

The merc girl's face turned red. Riddick approached her again and sniffed.

"You'd better get dressed. This ship is cold… everything about these Necros is cold." At that he nodded and walked away.

Logan let out a forceful exhale and dropped down onto her bed. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving. There was something about that man that she just couldn't shake, didn't want to shake. She wiped her eyes which were suddenly tearing for reasons she couldn't explain and finally dressed herself.

**&&&**

Toombs paced back and forth in his designated room. He refused to wear the clothing that the Necromongers provided him. They may have been new and clean, but there was no way he'd wear that shit. Instead, he managed to persuade one of the females to have his own clothes cleaned and promptly brought back to him. Of course, they couldn't get all the grime out, but he didn't care. He preferred a little dirt to Necro-wear.

The merc didn't like being on the basilica and he was getting more and more agitated as their departure from Helion Prime grew closer. It was only a matter of hours now and he didn't like not knowing which system he and Logan would be dropped off on.

He continued to pace, muttering curses under his breath.

"I've never seen you this on edge, Toombs," a voice said. It seemed to come from out of nowhere.

Toombs looked up and sure enough, there was Riddick standing in the doorway.

"You always know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Toombs ground his teeth in frustration. "So, where are you taking us?"

"You don't need to know that now. You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh I see, what're you gonna do? Just shove us off in the middle of nowhere, right? Drop us off on some freakin' nearly uninhabited planet 'cause you know me and Logan won't be able to leave."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Damn you!"

"Now, didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to yell at your host?"

Toombs' eyes were wild with anger. He hated how calm and cool Riddick was and how nothing ever seemed to make him flinch. It pissed him off.

"Fine, so you'll tell us when you're ready. Great. So what're we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Believe it or not, I actually do have use for you." Riddick walked into the room, shiv in hand. "In return for my transporting your bounty hunting ass, you can do me a favor."

"A favor? Like what?"

"I need someone like you, a merc like you, to watch these Necro bastards. You know the importance of knowing your enemy and I need to know mine. I can't be everywhere at once so an extra pair of eyes and ears will be useful. Plus I don't need them getting suspicious. They already don't like my way."

Toombs laughed. "Really, can't even begin to guess why."

"This is probably one of the most important things you could ever do with your sorry ass, so you in?"

The merc rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he understood why Riddick made the request. And what's more, he hated to admit that he agreed with the idea and found it to be a good one.

"I don't like it, but yeah, I'm in."

"Good. Keep a close eye on Vaako. And his wife."

"His wife?"

Riddick smiled. "She's more dangerous than he is."

Toombs arched an eyebrow in surprise, but Riddick merely nodded and walked out of the room never uttering a word more about it. At least, not yet.

**&&&**

Logan didn't care for the dress that the Necromonger female left out for her to wear. She longed for her much more comfortable merc clothes. They were easier to move around in. She'd been reassured, however, that she'd get them back once they were cleaned, so she just sucked it up and decided to wear the damned dress. No need to cause a rukus unnecessarily. Besides, she was sure that Toombs would not go for the Necromonger clothes the males were wearing. They were definitely not him. One petty fight with the Necros was plenty.

She walked out of her room, not quite sure of where to go. The Necros made her nervous. They all looked so solemn and she could hear them mumbling the word 'breeder' every time she passed by, as if it were a derogatory thing to be able to breed. She also found the scars on their necks to be strange. Why did they have them? What did it mean? Logan shivered and continued walking.

The merc girl felt strange in the Necro dress. No clothes of theirs could make her resemble what they were. Sure, she _looked_ like the other Necro females wandering around, but still there was something about them that was different and made her stand out in a crowd. Was it because their faces were paler and that their faces lacked emotion of any sort? No, that was just a part of it, but a small part. There was something more and she didn't like thinking about it.

As Logan walked on, she saw a group of female Necromongers gathered together in a small circle. They laughed at her when she passed by so she quickened her pace to get past them that much faster. Suddenly, she came upon a large opening to her right. She looked over and suddenly a scream was caught in her throat. A large hand had covered her mouth staying the shriek she was about to let echo throughout the basilica.

"It's the conversion chamber. And it's the last time it's gonna be used."

Logan's muscles tightened. She could feel a hard body against her back and a strong arm encircling her and then there was that hand touching her face. She tried her best to relax, which caused the hand and arm to release her.

Logan turned around and saw Riddick's silver-shined eyes staring straight into her own brown ones.

"Conversion chamber?"

The man nodded. "See, the Necros have a strange way of talkin' you into their ways. Take a look."

Logan reluctantly turned around and looked into the chamber once again. Rows upon rows of people were suspended in the air, spikes drilled into their necks. Scars.

"They hurt you until you feel nothing."

Logan winced at the sight. "Nothing," she whispered.

"That's why they walk around like zombies. That's why they don't breed."

Riddick approached the merc girl and sniffed her deeply. Her body stiffened immediately, but she didn't back away. She let him get his fill.

"Is that why they look at me in disgust? I've heard them calling me 'breeder.'"

The man sniffed her again. "Exactly," he paused. "I think they're envious of you. The women want what you have, but they can't get back what's been lost."

Riddick thought of Kyra again. If he succeeded in finding her in Underverse, she would be like the Necros. Unable to breed, unable to feel. Then again, she showed her defiance before she passed on. The man's eyes glistened for a moment as he held onto a hope he normally wouldn't dare hold onto.

Logan nodded. No wonder she didn't fit in, she couldn't fit in and the thought of doing so repulsed her. Suddenly her stomach began to hurt. She was a tough woman, could handle anything, but this… This was different.

Riddick sensed her fear and took a hold of her arm. "Come on, that's enough of this place." He led her away and down another corridor.

Logan just followed him and let him hold onto her. She had to do everything she could to remain calm; being around Riddick was more than enough to get her excited.

The man led her through a maze of hallways before finally stopping.

"Here." He gently pushed her into an empty room. "I need to talk to you, Eve."

Her eyes widened a little. "What about?"

"See, I've made an arrangement with Toombs."

Logan let out a reluctant sigh. "Yeah?"

"The way I see it, we need to work together. If we all want to avoid being converted and save the human race, as you put it, then we need to figure out how to destroy these Necro bastards. I'm leading them to Underverse to keep them happy, but it's a long way to Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "I've heard of that planet, but only in stories. It's not real."

"Well the Necros believe it, so it must be real. It's gonna be a long trip and I need people on my side who are skilled in the ways of stealth. What better people than mercs like you and Toombs?"

She nodded. "All right, what d'you want me to do?"

Riddick walked around her, his mouth very close to her ears as he spoke. "So quick to help, good. That's good. You're a smart woman, Eve."

"I gotta look out for my ass."

"True, princess."

Logan bit her lip suddenly at the term. That man called her princess. Whether it was meant to be a compliment or an insult she couldn't tell. She hoped it was the former.

"No one else will." He paused. "Then again…" His voice trailed off.

Logan knew he was looking her over. She enjoyed being under his scrutiny, but at the same time it was terrifying. The thrill was almost too much to bear. Riddick was all animal and she knew that, but she also knew he wouldn't touch her without consent. Despite his actions in the past, he did have a code of honor and he stuck to it. For all the fear he instilled, there was a comfort in knowing that.

"So, I want you and Toombs to keep watch over Vaako and his wife. She's a cunning bitch, so be careful."

"That it?"

"No. I also want you to keep an eye on a certain Elemental. Her name is Aereon. Just be watchful and let me know everything you hear them talking about. I think that they all have an agenda that they're not telling me."

Logan nodded.

"Smart… I like that in a woman," he responded. And with that, he walked away leaving Logan by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 4**

Several days had passed, but neither Toombs nor Logan had been able to learn anything from either Lord or Dame Vaako. Riddick speculated that the two Necros were already scheming and that they were aware he had some sort of plan in mind. They would be especially cautious since he let the two mercs on board. Two mercs who were starting to piss him off because they couldn't do their job, a task that they should've been able to do in their sleep. Despite his anger and frustration, Riddick didn't fault Toombs and Logan entirely. The two Necromongers, especially the woman, were indeed cunning and more than likely lying low for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But Riddick's senses were sharp and he knew that gave him an advantage. He didn't let some freak in black leather pierce his neck until he couldn't sense anything around him any longer. The Furyan's confidence levels were high; he knew he still held the upper hand and thus the power over these bastards infatuated with reaching the threshold. Regardless, Riddick didn't want to take too many chances. He was sure that the two Necros were waiting for them to get sloppy. And seeing as both Toombs and Logan were constantly unsuccessful in learning anything, they were bound to get desperate soon and do something rash and stupid giving everything away. That meant that he and the mercs needed to talk; they needed to take serious action soon.

Logan, meanwhile, had also been carefully watching the Air Elemental. If she too had a hidden agenda, she was good at keeping it hidden. Riddick hadn't asked Logan much about Aereon nor did he show much frustration in her lack of information regarding the Elemental. Perhaps the Furyan didn't find her to be as much of a threat as he did the Necromongers. No matter, she'd continue to find out what she could. The only thing Aereon ever spoke about was how she hoped to save her _own_ world from Necromonger conversion. So much for neutrality.

**&&&**

Riddick just stood there and stared at her lifeless body; he'd been doing that nearly every day since they left Helion Prime. Lying in the preservation chamber, Kyra looked almost like she was just in cryosleep, ready to wake up when she reached her destination. He hoped that was the case, but seeing as he didn't know how far Valhalla was and he didn't know if the Necros' gate to Underverse was true, he had no way of knowing for certain.

He moved nearer to Kyra and gently touched her face. It was cold. More than anything, he wanted her to open her eyes. He knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not until her body passed through the gates.

Up on the balcony overlooking the chambers stood Dame Vaako. A wicked smile crept across her lips as she watched the Furyan who _seemed_ to be pining over the girl, her soul lost somewhere between ultimate death and Underverse. This Riddick was strong, clever, but she had a feeling that his drive to reach Underverse had something to do with the girl and not because he wanted his followers to reach their ultimate and deserved destiny.

In the preservation chamber, the girl's soul could last for quite some time before becoming totally lost, unless her soul was taken by the Lord Marshall himself. He alone could take souls and those souls would all reach Underverse when he crossed the gates. It had been told to the first Lord Marshall that all followers of the faith would reach Underverse if they died in their due time, but those who died beforehand needed their souls to be taken by the Necromonger messiah so that he could help them cross into the realm of destiny.

But this Lord Marshall, this _Furyan_ Lord Marshall, he couldn't do that just yet. He needed to take Zhylaw's soul first. Since this Furyan was the one who killed him, it was his right to do so and his alone. This had been told to the first Lord Marshall who had actually been to the threshold and beyond. Once the new Lord Marshall possessed the old one's soul, he'd have the power of Underverse coursing through his veins. He'd become a holy half-dead.

The Necromonger beauty continued to smile. This new Lord Marshall showed weakness and more importantly, a blatant display of disbelief in the faith. The time to usurp was fast approaching and she knew exactly who the next leader should be. The Necromonger souls held within Zhylaw needed to be released if they were to reach Underverse; that was an argument even her husband could not and would not deny. And the girl, though a convert, would prove useful in exploiting this new Lord Marshall's weakness. She was sure of it. If the girl could be eliminated or taken by another, the Furyan could be beaten and the new Lord Marshall would be Vaako.

In the distance, hiding behind a corner, Aereon watched the Necromonger beauty. The woman's facial expressions said it all and Aereon knew instantly that she needed to do something fast. She needed Riddick to lead these World Enders to Underverse and no one else. It was the only way to save her way of life, her planet and her people. She needed to speak with the Furyan.

**&&&**

Logan's eyes flew open, but her room was dark. She couldn't see a thing and needed time for her eyes to adjust. After several seconds she could see a silhouette looming near the foot of her bed. Instantly, she sat upright and narrowed her eyes in order to get a better look at who was in her room.

The merc girl caught a strange glint that appeared where the stranger's eyes should be. Riddick. He was there in her room watching her.

The man walked around to the side of her bed and firmly grasped her arm, pulling her up out of the bed. Logan gasped. He leaned forward and breathed deeply, "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes rolled back and she let out a sigh when she felt his breath brush against her skin. Riddick took her reactions as a sign of acceptance and began placing light kisses against her delicate neck.

Logan was astounded. She couldn't believe he was there with her, that any of this was happening at all. She'd secretly hoped for it, but never thought anything would actually transpire.

His free hand then encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She had no objections and let him have his way. She wanted him to have his way. To show her consent, she wrapped her arms around his body, digging her fingernails into his flesh.

Riddick grunted. "You like a little blood then? I like that in a woman," he spoke and attacked her neck once more.

Logan could feel the man's hands begin to roam all over her body, ready to remove the one thing stopping him from having his way with her. He reached down and took a hold of her nightdress and began to hike it up and lift it off.

Logan suddenly sat bolt upright, her breath heavy and ragged. There at the foot of her bed she could see a silhouette despite the darkness of her room. She blinked several times and shook her head in confusion.

"What the…?" she mumbled angrily.

"Remember me telling you that you grind your teeth at night?" spoke a familiar voice. Riddick.

Logan just looked around, feeling somewhat disoriented. "Uh, yeah," she answered groggily.

"Well, you still do it. Sexy."

The merc girl felt her face get hot; she knew it had turned red with embarrassment. What a time to have a fucking dream like that.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need you and Toombs. Aereon wants to speak with you both and she says it can't wait."

"All right, fine."

Riddick let out a growl and grasped the merc girl's arm pulling her up out of her bed. His eyes stared directly into hers. They looked as though they could see right into her very soul.

"Smart woman," he replied. "Very smart woman." There was a slight pause, but he finally resumed speaking. "Be watchful of that Elemental, princess. I don't trust her yet."

Logan's eyes widened ever so slightly as she nodded. He had said it again. Princess. Apparently it was his new term of endearment for her. Or perhaps he was just making fun. No matter, she couldn't dwell on that now. She had a job to do.

"Good," he said while obviously taking in her scent again. He let another growl escape his lips before letting go of her.

She almost fell over when he released her. Her knees were suddenly weak, but she kept her balance nonetheless and the Furyan was none the wiser. Riddick nodded and left her to her own devices to prepare to speak with Aereon.

**&&&**

Toombs was already with Aereon when Logan arrived. Riddick was there too.

"Good, now that all of you are here, I must warn you that time is precious and dire right now. According to calculations, there's a good chance that the Necromongers will kill you off one by one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Toombs.

"What it means, mercenary, is that the Necromongers are growing suspicious of your presence and the Furyan's leadership capabilities. Have you been blind and deaf? There's conspiracy afoot."

Riddick eyed the merc. "You holdin' out on me, Toombs?" He'd show the merc a side of himself he still hadn't seen if he was.

"What? No!" Toombs eyes blazed with wild anger and a vein in his neck suddenly popped out. He was infuriated by the accusation and the Furyan's lack of acknowledgement was insulting.

"Yeah, he's right. I haven't noticed anything and I've been on guard since I got on this damned ship," Logan said in Toombs' defense, her sleepiness slowly ebbing away.

"I think you two are slackin'. You've lost your touch since Crematoria."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Look, we've been doing what you've asked. These Necros are pretty damned tight-lipped and that fucking bitch is a fortress. It'd take a miracle to get anything out of her!" The merc girl stood up, her fists clenched by her side.

Riddick only smiled as the merc girl ranted on.

"Toombs has been workin' Vaako since day one, but that… that woman!"

Toombs nodded in agreement as Logan continued to speak.

"She's always around. She's the brains of the group. We need to get Vaako away from her if we even want a remote chance of success." She paused. "But that won't be an easy task."

"Hell no, it won't," Toombs said in agreement with Logan's last statement. He then proceeded to pat her on the back.

"Well now, seems the skirt has somethin' interesting to say after all," Riddick muttered.

Logan's eyes narrowed. She truly didn't understand the man. He seemed to show so much trust in her behind closed doors, not to mention a side of himself that she was sure he didn't show too many others. But here he was now taunting her, questioning her abilities in front of everyone, making her feel like an idiot.

"I'm no skirt," Logan whispered to herself.

Riddick just continued to smile.

Aereon heaved a sigh. "Really, this fighting won't get us anywhere. We need to formulate a proper plan and act before the Necromongers do."

"Stop stating the obvious," Toombs chided.

Riddick suddenly pulled out his shiv, making sure that Toombs caught a glimpse of it. He then crossed his leg and began tapping it lightly against his boot. Toombs just sneered.

"All right, look. Me and Logan'll work on Vaako. We'll figure out a way to get him alone."

"You'd better," Riddick said.

"We will," Logan added. There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Very well," Aereon finished. "I suppose that's all we can do for now. The Necromongers will wonder what we're doing if we stay in here too much longer. We should meet again soon though." The Elemental's voice expressed a small sense of urgency.

Riddick looked at the two mercs. "You two better cut the slackin' and do your jobs."

Both Toombs and Logan glared at the Furyan. Ultimately they knew he was right and that their lives depended on their success. But neither of them appreciated the onslaught of insults being thrown at them.

Logan snorted. "Well I'm going back to bed. Let me know when we need to meet again."

The merc girl excused herself and began walking back to her quarters. While walking, she could sense that someone was close behind her. At that moment, her instincts took over. She turned around and had her follower held fast in a wrist lock.

"Dammit, Logan," Toombs spoke.

"Sorry," she let go of the merc. "Thought you might be a Necro."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said.

"So, you got a plan yet?"

Toombs shook his head. "No. And I don't like all of this shit. I don't like not callin' the shots. It feels wrong."

"I know, but…"

"But we don't have a choice," he interrupted. "I know it. And it fucking pisses me off!"

Logan heaved a sigh. "Don't let it get to you. Riddick's smart enough. He's a survivor."

"That's the only reason why I trust the bastard. Sometimes you gotta stick close to your enemies, sweetheart. Sometimes they can take you places or keep your ass alive."

"I guess." Logan didn't feel quite the same way as Toombs, but she understood exactly where he was coming from and what he meant by his statements. "You know, I have an idea, not a good one really and it's risky. But it's a start. It'll get that Elemental off our backs."

"I'm listening."

"Maybe _I_ should work on Vaako."

"You?"

"Yeah, me. The Necros don't breed, but they have needs."

"What the fuck you gettin' at, Logan?"

"I can lay it on thick. Turn on the charm. These Necro men don't get women like me too often. I've seen the way they look at me."

Toombs smiled. "You wicked little bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 5**

Logan eyed the Lord Vaako as he stood on the balcony overlooking the Necropolis. He was watching Riddick and his wife. That Necromonger beauty of his had been hanging on Riddick's every word for the past several hours. It was as if she somehow knew they all had spoken the previous night and was thus trying to foil their plans. Logan blinked a few times and sneered. She then set her sights on the staring and obviously anxious Necro male.

The merc girl felt something warm touch her shoulder suddenly.

"You ready," a voice whispered in her ear. It was Toombs.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, it's now or never."

"I'll be coverin' you, in case somethin' goes wrong."

Logan nodded, heaved a forceful sigh and then walked towards the Necro male. She made sure to wear one of the many dresses the Necromonger females had provided for her. She thought perhaps it would make her more appealing.

Vaako, his nerves completely rattled, spun around almost immediately as the merc girl approached him. Logan wasn't surprised by this. She _wanted_ him to feel like he had the advantage after all.

Vaako's face showed worry and concern. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm allowed to go wherever I want. Your leader hasn't placed any restrictions on where I go."

Vaako just nodded, reluctantly accepting what the merc girl had to say.

Logan just moved closer. "So, what do you Necromonger men do all day? I've been trying to figure that out since I've boarded this ship."

Vaako arched an eyebrow at her curious question. "Well, right now nothing," his voice dripping with obvious disgust. He turned around to look down at Riddick and his wife once again.

"Why's that?" Logan chuckled, trying to make the Necromonger feel a little more at ease and as if she understood his plight.

Vaako's lip twitched slightly. There was something about this merc woman that appealed to him, she was beautiful and _seemed_ genuinely interested in him. But he felt as though he shouldn't trust her. After all, she was a friend of that Riddick's. Or was she? He had to admit that he truly couldn't tell what the relationship was between the two mercs and Riddick. He found that somewhat interesting. Perhaps this merc beauty was someone he could relate to and someone who would actually listen to him. He was tired of being alone and merely watching on from a distance. "It's our new Lord Marshall. He just isn't doing things in a way we are used to dealing with. It's causing confusion with all the Necromongers and I'm trying to reassure them that things are all right. It's been quite a burden lately."

Logan was surprised at how freely the Necromonger spoke, but she welcomed this stroke of luck nonetheless and managed to conceal her feelings on the matter. "I think I understand what you mean. Your new leader definitely has his _own_ way of doing things." She paused and bit her lip, trying her best to look convincing, as though she truly did understand Vaako's feelings. "It'll be his downfall one day."

Vaako let out a soft and amused snort. "You think so?"

Logan didn't answer him, but rather heaved a sigh instead and touched the Necro's arm. It was a bold move on her part, but one she was willing to risk trying anyway. Vaako shifted his gaze to the merc girl's hand that was now touching him.

Concealed in the shadows, Toombs looked on. "Goddammit woman, what the fuck you doin'?" he hissed. His voice did not carry. The merc's gun was ready and his senses were sharp. "Charm is good, but this soon?" Obviously, Toombs didn't approve of Logan's rash style of conducting things.

"So, what do you _usually_ do then?" Logan asked Vaako, trying her best to sound coy.

Vaako shifted uncomfortably, but he made no motion indicating to the merc girl that he wished for her to remove her hand from his arm. "We are used to strategizing."

Logan curved her lips into a small, seductive smile. "Really? I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That a strong and clever Necromonger like you would be the one to help your leader so closely. Maybe, if you play your cards right, you can make your leader understand your ways better."

Toombs, still hidden in the shadows smiled. "Good recover," he whispered.

Vaako narrowed his eyes and stepped away from the merc girl. "I don't trust you and I'm not going to play your game."

"I'm not playing a game. I'm a merc. As soon as I'm able, I want to capture your leader's ass and bring 'im in for a cut." Logan's voice sounded somewhat angry.

The Necromonger just stood there. He then motioned for her to continue.

"The way I see it, we can help each other." She moved even closer to him, narrowing the already small space between their bodies.

Vaako stared into Logan's eyes. He could feel a strange warmth emanating from her body. It was a warmth that the Necromonger females did not, and would never again, possess. "And how's that?"

"We both want Riddick off the throne, right?"

"I don't think that this…"

"I'm not stupid, Vaako," Logan interrupted. "I can see who the true leader of your people should be. It should be someone who understands your ways and wants what's best for your people. It should be you."

At that, Vaako's hand flew through the air and struck Logan across the face. The strike was hard and caused her lip to bleed.

"Aww, fuck me," Toombs whispered. Immediately, he aimed for the Necromonger's head, ready to blow it away in an instant if it came to that.

Logan just licked her lip and whispered, "You frighten me, Lord Vaako." She paused for a moment and added, "And I _like_ being frightened."

Vaako's eyes widened. He didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction from her.

Toombs arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, I'll be? Women… you can't live with 'em and you can't kill 'em." He chuckled quietly to himself.

Logan looked up into Vaako's eyes. "I'd never cross a powerful Necromonger such as yourself." At that, despite the Necro's earlier action, she made her way towards him once again.

Vaako could feel her body's warmth and he liked it. "I see."

"I think we could help each other." She touched his arm and pressed her body against his. "And in more ways than one. I see how you look at me."

Toombs, still on guard, despite the fact that he could see that Logan was now in total control over the situation, was dumbfounded. Logan truly amazed him at how she was working the Necro fool. She made it look so easy. He definitely had a newfound respect for the woman after this display.

Vaako licked his lips, his eyes showing a hunger that could rarely ever be seen in them since his conversion. He then gently touched Logan's lip, her blood getting on his index finger. The Necromonger stared at the scarlet red drops for a moment and then placed his finger in his own mouth, tasting the merc girl's blood.

"I believe, breeder, you might be right."

**&&&**

Riddick liked the attention he was getting from Dame Vaako. He could drink in her scent for hours on end and never get tired of it. Yet her attention placed him on his guard and he didn't like that. He didn't trust her and he knew she was up to something. That was not only obvious by her sudden appearance that morning in the Necropolis, but also by the fact that Lord Vaako seemed to be looking on at them from a distance. It was as if he was letting his wife do what she did best and thus set things up so that he could gain access to the throne.

The Necromonger beauty showered him with praises of admiration at how he was making the ultimate sacrifice by not taking Zhylaw's and Kyra's souls. She also told him how she found his actions regarding that matter very curious. She wanted to know why he wouldn't take them when any other Necromonger would jump at the chance.

Riddick let her words pass through him. He was more intent on watching Lord Vaako up on the balcony. Logan was with him. What exactly she was doing talking to him he didn't know. Suddenly, he saw the Necro hit her. A growl escaped his lips, but the rambling Dame Vaako didn't seem to take notice. He watched Logan clutch her face and he suddenly was able to smell the merc girl's blood. It was a faint smell, but it was there. Riddick felt his muscles tighten at the scene.

"Well?" Dame Vaako asked.

Riddick looked away from Logan and Vaako up on the balcony. "Why don't you go find your husband. I think he needs you right now."

Dame Vaako cocked her head questioningly. "But Lord Marshall, my question…"

Riddick just stood up and walked away from the woman. "Don't follow me," he said.

**&&&**

Logan felt her stomach knot up as she watched Vaako taste her blood. She was beginning to question whether what she was doing was the right thing or not. Moreover, she was wondering whether it was a mistake not to have consulted Riddick before executing such a dangerous plan, especially since it put both her ass and his own on the line. Sure, she had Toombs covering her, and she trusted him, but would he be enough? And what would Riddick think once he found out their plan? She knew he would; he had a way of finding out everything.

Logan smiled and began to back away slightly.

Vaako gripped her waist, pulling her to him. "I need to see you again," he whispered. "It's too dangerous for us to be seen together like this out in the open. Besides, there's my wife to consider." The Necro chanced a glance down into the Necropolis, but his wife was busy talking with a group of females.

"I don't know when," she answered. Logan's mind was racing trying to figure out how to respond. A part of her was surprised, and relieved, at how easily the Necro was swayed yet another part was suddenly fearful of what he could do. She didn't think his response would be so aggressive. Regardless, she needed to focus. Her plan was a good one and the only way to make any progress in foiling whatever plan this Necro and his wife were scheming.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Eve," a voice spoke.

The merc girl felt her insides grow cold and as if her legs would suddenly give way causing her to fall.

Vaako immediate let go of the merc and backed away. He turned and bowed, "Lord Marshall."

Logan turned around and Riddick's eyes seemed to pierce her soul. She could see as plain as day that he already knew what plan she had in mind.

Toombs holstered his gun and stepped further into the shadows. He could see that Riddick was pissed off. The way he figured it, there was no reason why both he and Logan should get into trouble for not discussing the plan of action with him first. One of them had to stay on his good side if they were to get off the basilica alive. He felt bad at the idea of leaving Logan behind to deal with the convict, but he really didn't see any other option. He knew in the end she'd understand. This was a matter of their survival. Besides, he was certain Riddick would eventually see reason and thus see that her plan, though risky, was a good one. Slowly, the merc continued to back away until finally he was a safe enough distance to race back to his quarters undetected.

Riddick eyed Vaako carefully and then turned his gaze back onto the merc girl. "I think it best you don't wander into the Necropolis. Only Necros are supposed to have that honor." He paused and added, "It's a rare occasion that exceptions are made."

Vaako looked somewhat stunned. He couldn't believe that the new Lord Marshall was actually starting to uphold some of the Necromonger laws and traditions. This was indeed a good sign, albeit ill-timed. He was angered by the interruption. He _wanted_ Eve, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat elated by witnessing this slight change in the Furyan's way. His wife would find this most interesting indeed.

Logan, her face pale, nodded and began to walk away. But Riddick motioned for her to halt. He then looked at Lord Vaako. "I think your wife is looking for you."

Vaako's eyes widened and he excused himself.

Riddick turned towards Logan. He took a hold of her chin and examined her face. He breathed in deeply. "You're bleeding."

The merc girl shivered. "I know."

"You should've talked to me first." Riddick tilted her face from side to side, continuing his inspection. "You're playin' with fire here. I didn't want you and Toombs to do somethin' stupid, but it looks like you did anyway."

Logan suddenly felt sick inside. More than anything she wanted to prove to this man that she was a ruthless merc, capable of executing the most dangerous of plans. She knew her plan was a good one despite the risks involved with it. She wanted Riddick to acknowledge that.

"I didn't do anything stupid," she spoke.

"Could've fooled me."

"Look, there's no other way to get to Vaako. He's distracted with his wife hanging all over you."

Riddick smirked.

"And he needs to have his distractions placed elsewhere. These Necros have been eying me since I boarded. And I know why, I'm not stupid."

"That's still debatable."

Logan sneered and pulled her face away from Riddick's grasp. "Vaako has needs. His wife can't give 'im what he wants and she's all over you anyway. I can provide him a distraction. I've got 'im right where I want 'im. In a matter of days I'll have him telling me anything I want to know."

"I won't have my people mixing with Necros. That's unacceptable."

"Your people?" Logan was shocked at Riddick's choice of words for her and Toombs. "There's no other way, Riddick."

Riddick thought of Kyra, of that fateful day on Crematoria. Of how he could see that her innocence had been stripped away by trying to make it in a line of work that offered no sympathy or compassion. How did Eve make it in this line of work when his Kyra could not? He looked into Logan's eyes. There was something she was hiding from him and from everyone else. He didn't like that he could see that. It reminded him of Kyra and why she had failed. He wished he could go back in time and do things differently, but only for _her_.

Riddick leaned in close to the merc girl and whispered in her ear. "You best watch yourself, princess."

Logan's heart fluttered when he uttered his nickname for her.

"And next time," he continued, "don't think you can keep me out of the loop. That's a mistake right there. You need to trust me on that, Eve."

Logan closed her eyes as Riddick spoke. She'd felt a connection to this Furyan ever since she cuffed him on Helion Prime. Hearing him indicate that she had no trust in him stung more than Vaako's earlier strike across her face. Everything was so confusing. She couldn't tell where she stood any longer, not that she ever could before. But now, it was worse.

"I only trust one person, Riddick. Me."

Riddick looked into Logan's eyes and smiled. "How interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 6**

Logan's words intrigued Riddick.

"I only trust one person, Riddick. Me."

The man was walking through the corridors of the basilica as he thought about the woman's stunt with Vaako. He needed to and wanted to think more on that, yet his gut told him to keep a watchful eye on the Necros for the moment. His gut was hardly ever wrong when it came to things like these, but still he needed to focus and walking was one thing that helped him do just that. With all the conspiring going on, it was difficult to trust anyone any longer, even those who called themselves allies. Then again, Riddick wasn't one to hand out trust easily anyway. He showed trust in a holy man once and look where that got him. It got the holy man killed and him on a fucking Necromonger basilica. It made him into the leader of freaks in black leather who were obsessed with death and a religion that made no sense to him. The Necros. At least he _knew_ he couldn't trust them and in a way, there was comfort in knowing that. It would be nice to be able to truly trust the others, but Riddick's primitive side, his animal side, his _Furyan_ side, wouldn't allow him to fully do that, at least not yet. Despite his instincts however, he found a small part of himself reluctantly willing to put his trust in them anyway. Really, he had no choice. There was, however, one person who truly did earn his trust. One person he _wanted_ to trust and to trust him in return. But look where that got _her_.

And then there was this Eve Logan. There was definitely more to her than she let on and Riddick liked that. There was nothing better than a complicated woman. She was a merc, there was no doubt about that. But there was something else about her, something more… The woman was impulsive and a huge risk taker, something Riddick didn't like at all. It meant trouble and having to clean up the mess in the aftermath. Not that he minded the idea of cleaning up that merc beauty's messes. After all, Logan was also a _woman_. Riddick had to admit that he liked watching her, even if she chose to run around with mercs like Toombs - not everyone's perfect. She was also smart and a survivor despite her flaws, much like someone else he once knew, someone who died on _that_ fateful planet five years ago. And then there was that scent, that smell that was only Eve Logan. He hadn't known that beautiful could truly smell like that.

Riddick halted suddenly and looked out over the Necropolis. He could see a group of Necromongers conversing about something, but they were unaware of him looking on from above. Riddick grunted and resumed walking. Finally, he came upon a door and opened it, entering the room behind it.

"Goddammit, Riddick! You ever knock?"

"This is my ship, merc. I'll do what I want."

Toombs growled.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me? Any plans you want to discuss with me?"

Toombs' stomach tensed, he knew what the man was getting at and he didn't like it. It wasn't a good sign at all. If he and Riddick couldn't trust each other then neither of them would get off the basilica alive.

"Look, Riddick… pal," Toombs began.

"Cut the bullshit, Toombs. Whatever you and Eve have planned has gotta stop."

"But," Toombs began in protestation.

"We need to work out the glitches before you can execute. In my opinion, the plan's a good one. Risky, but good." Riddick paused. "Eve's a smart girl, wouldn't you say?" His voice sounded as if he were amused.

"What? Ummm yeah." Toombs was obviously taken off guard by Riddick's reaction. "Of course she is. Why the hell you think I asked her to be part of my crew?"

The smallest smile crept over Riddick's lips. "Okay. Sure. But about this plan."

"What of it? Logan'll work Vaako. A little bam slam thank you ma'am and we'll get our answers and nail both him and that pretty wife of his."

"Toombs, Toombs, Toombs. You never see the bigger picture do you. This is exactly why you fucked up on Crematoria."

"You asshole!"

"Come on now, is that any way to talk to your… what word did you use? Oh yeah… pal."

"All right, if you're so all-knowing, then what's the bigger picture?"

"Firstly, you need to know that I don't like the idea of my people making certain… sacrifices."

"What we're your people now?" Toombs paced the room a bit and then mockingly bowed before Riddick. "Oh why pardon me your royal fucking highness."

"Funny."

Toombs just sneered.

"Someone's gotta be watchin' Eve at all times when she's with Vaako, you with me?"

"No shit."

"Good. So don't go runnin' away at the first sign of trouble then. Kind of like you did earlier. Don't think I didn't see you crawl away."

Toombs muttered curses under his breath. He was sick and tired of the man's constant insults. "Look, there's a reason why I did that. Besides, with you there I knew nothin' would happen to 'er."

Riddick nodded. He hated having to place any trust whatsoever in this merc, but he really had no other alternative. Not until they could figure out Lord and Lady Vaako's next move at the very least. He could tell that the Necro beauty wanted him dethroned and for her husband to rule them all while also having the glory of actually bringing the Necromongers to the gates of Underverse on Valhalla.

"I'll let you go for being smart enough to realize that."

"Thanks for the compliment," Toombs said sarcastically.

"So, you stay with her next time if you're the one coverin'."

"Yeah, yeah I thought we established this."

Riddick just continued speaking as if Toombs never uttered a word. "We need to think up a strategy for keeping Dame Vaako off of what we're doing. She's a sly bitch and her husband's bound to fuck up and say something."

"Why don't you distract her? She seems interested in you."

"Her interest lies in power and she's only interested in me because I hold that power. I think that we'll need Aereon's help with that part. She's dealt with her before."

Toombs frowned. "I don't like that Elemental. I don't trust her. I can't say why, I just don't."

"Interesting. Very interesting. Heed your gut Toombs, I find that mine hardly ever lies."

Toombs arched an eyebrow. For one brief moment he and that silver-eyed man agreed on something. Plus, he actually received a genuine compliment. Surely the world must be ending.

"So," Toombs began. "What're we gonna tell Aereon and what's her part?"

"Elementals are known for their 'clairvoyance' and these Necro bastards are superstitious as hell. I think we can get our Elemental to tell that Necro woman something that she'll just _want_ to believe."

"Really, what?"

Riddick just smiled menacingly.

**&&&**

Logan was finally back in her room, taking little comfort in being alone. More than anything, she felt the need to change back into her more comfortable and more practical merc clothes. She dimmed the lights a little and slipped the dress off her body, shivering slightly as the cold air caressed her naked skin. Underneath the Necro dress, a shiv had been strapped to her inner thigh. And there was another strapped around her lower leg and a third to her forearm. Logan wasn't taking any chances in dealing with Vaako and she knew how to conceal the weapons well. It was something she had come to perfect in her line of work.

Once changed, Logan cleaned off the cut on her lip and made sure that the bleeding had stopped. Once satisfied, she sat down on her bed. She needed to clear her mind of what had just happened. Taking off the dress didn't change the fact that she'd now sealed her fate with Vaako. Sure, it was for a greater good, but still she had to face the fact that she was scared and reluctant, but she couldn't let anyone know that. She was also haunted by Riddick's initial reactions to the semi-secret plan that she and Toombs had thought up. His reluctance to go forward with it was curious, but she was glad that he seemed to trust in her idea and abilities to see it through. But that concern she knew she saw in his eyes… She hoped that it was out of worry for her well-being, though she never knew Riddick to care for anyone. He was a loner, only out for himself. Regardless, Logan was going to hold onto that hope. The girl in her had to.

A jolt of nerves suddenly washed over the woman causing her stomach to feel somewhat queasy. Why was it that that man, that Riddick, was able to get under her skin so easily no matter how hard she tried to prevent it? She couldn't explain it, but he made her feel something deep inside herself that made her head spin and her heart flutter. Logan wished she could shake that feeling, but it was no use. More than anything, she longed to be in his presence, by his side. Her mind drifted and she found herself imagining what it would be like if Riddick touched her in the way she longed for. She could never admit what she really wanted, especially to him. Her heart sank as she realized it could never happen.

**&&&**

Riddick had left Toombs quarters and had suddenly found himself standing before Kyra's body, which appeared to be merely sleeping inside the preservation chamber. He wanted to look into her brown eyes, to see life in them once again. But that was impossible, at least not until they reached Underverse. Once there, they'd be reunited and he could right the wrong he did. He needed to make it up to her.

Riddick's jaw clenched as he continued looking at the lifeless girl. He _needed_ to get his ass to Valhalla, wherever that was. He _needed_ to be the one to cross Kyra over. There was no way he'd let some Necro bastard, especially that Vaako, claim her soul. Her soul belonged to no one, not even to him. He'd rather lose her forever. His Kyra.

Time was not on his side. He knew it wouldn't be long before Vaako and his pretty wife made their move even if he tried to be somewhat accommodating to their ways. That woman would see to that. Also, Riddick's faith in the mercs and Elemental only took him so far. He knew they would try their best, but he had serious doubts as to whether their best would indeed be good enough in the end. Riddick didn't like feeling doubts. It wasn't like him to go through with anything that made him feel that way. Then again, everything became different once _she_ was gone.

At that moment, Riddick swiftly swung around, grabbed his shiv and held it against an intruder's neck. With little effort, he had the intruder pinned against the wall.

"It's me, Riddick. It's me."

Riddick eased off a little, his silver-shined eyes staring directly into Logan's.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she spoke.

"You're still bleeding."

Logan cocked her head to the side and touched her lip. Sure enough, the wound Vaako had inflicted on her had opened up once again.

"Yeah," Logan whispered.

Riddick just stood there for a moment longer before backing off the merc girl completely. He turned back around so that he was facing Kyra's body once again.

"Fuck me," Logan muttered. "I guess you are capable of caring."

"That's where you're wrong, princess." Riddick paused. "I only worry about one thing and that's my own ass. Best you remember that."

His words pierced Logan's soul to its very core and she suddenly found herself blinking back tears that she had vowed so long ago to never shed again. She had a feeling that she knew what he was trying to say. It was something she had already come to terms with, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with all the same.

"Right," she mumbled almost inaudibly. She peered over Riddick's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Kyra. The girl's skin was pale, but her face was like that of an angel.

Riddick turned his head slightly, so that he could see the merc girl standing behind him. "When you seeing Vaako again?"

Logan's voice trembled. "Umm, tomorrow I think."

"I'm coverin' you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be the one that covers you. Not Toombs. Me."

Logan pursed her lips and a single tear fell along her left cheek. Quickly, she brushed it away so that Riddick wouldn't see her weakness. At that, she merely nodded.

**&&&**

"My dear wife, I thought you might find it interesting that our new Lord Marshall seems to be adapting to our ways," Vaako spoke.

Dame Vaako arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Really."

"Not all that long ago he demanded one of _his_ passengers leave the Necropolis. He said that since she wasn't a Necromonger, she couldn't have that honor."

The Necro beauty's eyes narrowed, "And you believe him?"

Vaako's lip twitched. "I don't like your tone, Dame Vaako. I thought you'd be pleased. We seem to be having an affect on the Furyan."

"My dear husband, the fact that a Furyan even sits on the throne is enough to upset me. Don't you forget that prophecy. He took your rightful place. And he isn't even a true follower of the faith!" She smiled evilly.

Vaako's eyes went wild and he raised his hand as if ready to strike, but he held back. His was wife was right. Their new Lord Marshall, though he killed Zhylaw, wasn't a convert. The Necromongers had never been led by a breeder before. The very idea was scandalous.

Vaako lowered his hand. "What do you propose we do then, my darling?"

The Necro beauty wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "Why we get rid of him, when the time is right, of course."

"How? He's powerful and that Elemental is on his side."

Dame Vaako sneered when her husband uttered the word 'Elemental'. She despised Aereon with every ounce of her being. "Don't worry about Aereon, Lord Vaako. As for the Furyan, you leave him to me. Right now, he thinks that we admire him for his rebellious nature." She paused. "And I want him to continue thinking that until we are sure that he can find Valhalla. Once he does, it'll be a matter finding the right time to strike him down. Dear husband, we cannot have a breeder on the throne. It's just not right. You must do this for the faith, for us all."

Vaako allowed his eyes to close as his wife began kissing his neck. The touch of her lips against his skin was overwhelming, but he couldn't help but think of Eve Logan. The merc girl's body had been warm, very different from that of his wife. He yearned for it, for that girl's feeling and emotion. He _wanted_ her.

"It's for the faith," he whispered.

"For the faith." The Necro woman pulled away slightly. "I want to worship you on the throne where you rightfully belong, Lord Vaako. I want to see you lead us to the glory of Underverse."

Vaako just smiled and his wife pressed her lips hard against his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chronicles Of Riddick: Voyage To Underverse**

**Chapter 7**

Aereon mulled over the plan that Riddick had set up and the part she would be playing in it all. She glided about her room and smiled. This Furyan was much more important than she had originally calculated. But this was a good thing. It meant that her planet would remain safe and that the Necromongers would be vanquished forever from existence. The road ahead was still not totally clear, though clear enough, but from her point of view, they had the clear advantage, for now.

**&&&**

Dame Vaako felt uneasy as she slowly walked through the Necropolis. It was the one area on the ship in which she was able to feel a true sense of calm. The basilica felt so foreign now with the Furyan leading her people. The conversion chambers were empty; it was blasphemous. And two bodies were still lying in the preservation chambers, another horror that the Necromongers were being forced to bear. She wasn't sure as to how much longer she could resist the urge to act.

Her husband was nowhere to be found, but no matter. She had other things that needed handling. First, she had to get some answers out of that meddlesome Elemental. Her eye twitched at the thought of Aereon. Then, she had to get the Riddick eating out of the palm of her hand. She knew he enjoyed looking at her, taking in her scent. And she enjoyed his gaze. But she also knew that she needed to get his thoughts away from that girl. That convert still lying lost in the preservation chamber. Perhaps she needed to inform the breeder that an unfortunate accident occurred. That the girl's body was accidentally jettisoned out into the vastness of space. No. That was her anger and frustration talking, though the thought amused her greatly. No. She needed to reassure the man that the girl would be saved the sooner they reached Valhalla and that she personally would make sure that she remained safe until they arrived at the gates. He needed an ally that was of the faith and she wanted him to think that she was that ally.

The Necromonger beauty smiled evilly as her thoughts came together. Suddenly, up on the balcony, she saw that Elemental looking down on her. She smirked and nodded. It was apparent that the two needed to talk.

**&&&**

Logan wandered the corridors of the basilica. The material of the Necro dress felt rough against her skin and she longed to take it off. She glanced behind herself. Somewhere back there, in the shadows, lurked Riddick. That man was watching her every move. Suddenly, her breathing became ragged. Logan was more than aware of the fact that she had no weapons concealed beneath her clothing. Riddick had said it would be too risky at this stage in their plan; that Vaako needed to believe her intentions were true. It was the sort of thing Toombs would've suggested too, the sort of thing she would've done on instinct anyway, the typical strategy for this sort of thing. Damn. Sometimes it sucked being a woman.

The merc girl felt uneasy. Sure, she'd done this sort of thing before in order to complete a job, but somehow this one felt different. Why? She couldn't exactly say. She only knew that she didn't like it and her mind raced with ways of how she could get out of everything - and to think that this was her idea. To calm herself down, she tried filling her mind with the other aspects of their plan. That Toombs would search the Necro ship and listen in to anything the other death worshippers were whispering about. That Aereon would be telling Dame Vaako what she wanted to hear, letting her believe that she and her people would soon reach Underverse, and once at those gates would be led the rest of the way by her husband. All of a sudden her thoughts were rudely interrupted. Logan felt a strong hand grip her waist and pull her into an alcove of sorts.

"I can't get you out of my mind, Eve Logan," Vaako whispered in the merc's ear. "Even when I'm with my wife, my thoughts dwell on you."

Logan tried to steady herself, reassuring herself that Riddick was close by. She knew and trusted that he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"I'm flattered, Lord Vaako."

The Necromonger gripped her more tightly and nibbled on her ear. "I need you, Eve."

"But your wife?"

"She's too consumed with other… affairs. I won't be missed." Vaako took a hold of Logan's wrist and led her away and into a room located further down the corridor that she had been walking down.

Logan suddenly felt herself panic. How was Riddick going to be of any help if he was somewhere on the other side of the door? There was no way he'd be able to gain access without being detected. She was sure of that, then again, time after time Riddick had managed to pull himself out of situations she'd thought impossible…

**&&&**

Out in the corridor, Riddick grunted in frustration. He needed to think quickly if he was to get into the room where Vaako and Logan were. He looked around and noticed a small window high up near the ceiling. If he could get through that window, he'd be inside the room.

Immediately, the Furyan crouched down and leaped upward, grabbing hold of the window's ledge. He hoisted himself up enough so that he could peer inside and beyond the window glass. In the darkness, there stood Lord Vaako and he was all over the merc girl.

A low growl escaped Riddick's lips. He didn't like what he was seeing. He didn't like his people making sacrifices. Sure, Logan had said that she'd done this sort of thing before, but he didn't want her doing it now. And he sure as hell knew that she didn't really want to be doing it now either. Under any other circumstance he would've felt fine with it, but with _her_… Quickly, Riddick put those thoughts out of his mind. Right now he needed to focus on getting into the room undetected.

Riddick pulled out a laser weapon he'd found in the Necro's weapons storage. At least the death worshippers were good for something. He'd made it a point to be as prepared for anything as possible for this task and he wasn't about to underestimate Lord Vaako either. Riddick was _not_ taking any chances, not with this.

Again, the Furyan hoisted himself up onto the window's ledge. He then lifted his left arm upward, laser in hand, so that he could begin cutting the glass that barred his way. It was difficult holding himself up as there wasn't much to hold onto plus he needed to carry his own body weight with only one arm. After much struggle, the glass was cut and Riddick made it inside the room undetected. Even Logan didn't realize that he'd finally entered the room. Necro technology proved good for something it seemed. Silent lasers, very handy.

Riddick crouched low against the wall. Quickly, he scanned the room. It looked like a make-shift medical unit, perhaps a room where the extra injured Necros were placed to be healed, or experimented on. Riddick continued scanning the room, his silver-shined eyes allowing him to see everything perfectly despite the darkness of the room. His eyes finally settled on two human forms and he didn't like what he saw at all.

Vaako had Logan pinned underneath his body on a bed of sorts, a gurney, and Logan's expression was that of utter fear, not of someone who had control over the situation. Riddick sort of expected this even though the woman had tried to sound tough and certain about what she was doing. No wonder his Kyra couldn't make it in that line of work. Eve Logan was a merc through and through, but this was something else. This just wasn't worth it in Riddick's mind any more. Not when it was coming to this. Something had to be done; it would just have to be a matter of timing.

**&&&**

"Vaako, you're frightening me," Logan whispered.

Vaako looked down into Logan's terrified face and smiled. "And you like being frightened. That _is_ what you said, is it not?"

Logan's face turned red. The Necromonger was right; she had indeed said that to him. Had she known how bold the Necro would be after a bout of flirting, she'd never have been so forward. She felt like things were spiraling out of control.

"Yes, but…"

"Well, I think that we can help each other. You definitely have something that I want. Something I haven't had in quite some time."

Logan's eyes widened. "And what's that?"

The Necromonger closed his eyes briefly, his hands groping the merc girl's body. Logan winced as she felt Vaako squeeze her breasts.

"'Til Underverse come, Eve, I _need_ you. The fire burning inside can only be quenched by you."

Vaako frantically began touching Logan all over. He was obviously relishing the way she felt. The warmth. Even the fear. Suddenly, she could feel something very hard pressing and throbbing against her leg. Immediately, the Necro reached down and began shoving the dress upwards so that it was up around merc girl's waist.

"Vaako, this is too fast."

"I need you, Eve."

Vaako caressed Logan's legs and then her thighs. She began to tremble as he forced her legs apart. Why couldn't she focus, why was he gaining the upper hand?

"Vaako, please…" Logan didn't even finish her sentence. The Necromonger suddenly lay, almost lifeless, on top of her. "What the…?" she began. She certainly didn't expect this sort of reaction from the Necro male. Though she was relieved that he was no longer moving.

At that moment, the Necro was lifted up off of her body and she could hear him being tossed over onto the floor. Logan's heart fluttered and she gasped.

"Didn't like what he was doing." It was Riddick's voice. He reached out his hand to Logan and she accepted it willingly. "You all right?"

Logan just nodded, though she was obviously shaking. "I'm fine." The merc girl looked over at Vaako, crumpled on the floor. "What about him?"

"Fuck him," Riddick answered.

"Riddick, what if he wakes up? He's gonna know something was up."

The Furyan laughed. "No he's not. He's gonna think he got what he came for. Undress him."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Riddick growled and Logan knew exactly what that growl meant. Without hesitation she did as the man said.

"We'll hoist him up onto the bed and leave him there to wake up by himself. You might want to leave him a note though."

Logan smiled. She finally understood what Riddick was trying to do and she was grateful. Quickly, she wrote a note telling Vaako that he was more than she expected and that she was sorry for leaving him so soon afterwards, but that she was afraid her partner would wonder as to where she was.

"You forgot to tell him that you won't be seeing him this way again."

Logan gasped. She hadn't realized Riddick was reading over her shoulder. "But I don't think he'll take that very well."

"Fuck that. I should've gone with my gut on this one. First time I made the mistake of ignoring it and it's not gonna happen again." His silver eyes glinted with menace.

Logan hung her head. The idea, her idea, in the end he really hadn't liked it. Then why did he go along with it? Was he trying to spare her feelings?

"It wasn't a bad idea, Eve." It was as if the Furyan was reading her mind. "It's just that things changed." He paused. "Best you remember that."

Logan's heart fluttered. She truly didn't understand this man, though she longed to with all of her being. "I…" she started.

Riddick just stared into the merc beauty's eyes. "Finish up the note. You tell 'im you aren't seeing him again in this way. He fucks with you, then he fucks with me."

At that, Logan finished up the note and the two left the room undetected.

**&&&**

Aereon saw the Necromonger female look up at her and nod her head. She knew that in a matter of moments she'd be conversing with the cunning woman, telling her lies and thus laying out the groundwork of the plans that she, Riddick and the two mercs had discussed. However, there was one flaw in the plan; something that she had foreseen and did not and would not tell the silver-eyed Furyan no matter the cost. Her planet, her way of life was at stake after all and _that_ the Elemental held in regard above all things. True neutrality, after all, meant looking out for the best for your _own_ kind in the end.

Dame Vaako slowly approached, her expression haughty. "I take it we have some things that need to be discussed, Elemental."

Aereon merely nodded. "Yes, but not here. Can we please go somewhere we won't be disturbed?"

The Necromonger beauty narrowed her eyes, but obliged. "Come, this way."

Dame Vaako walked through the corridors and down a spiraling staircase. Before long, she led her into a strange room. Aereon glanced around; she recognized the place. It was located behind the Necropolis. She could see the chambers in which the quasi dead were held, but she showed no fear, no emotion.

"So," the Necromonger female began, "please continue. You've piqued my interest, Elemental."

Aereon glided back and forth, as if pacing. "Though I'd normally loathe the idea of telling you this, I do believe it necessary."

"Go on."

"I believe that you and your husband are in great danger. That, if you do not take action soon, you both may never reach your precious Underverse."

Dame Vaako's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Your people will be led to the gates. Oh yes, I have foreseen this. But you have a choice. And this choice is something you will be faced with soon. On one hand, you can be led to the gates by the Furyan. But it will mean that your people will endure suffering beyond comprehension. Something far worse than you've ever known. Worse than that of the conversion process. However, you will reach Underverse. On the other hand, you can overtake the Furyan and lead your people to the gates yourself. But this will mean that it will take several more centuries before you finally find the planet Valhalla and thus the gates and what's beyond. In other words, you will never cross the gates yourself, but in your due time thus losing out on that which all Necromongers yearn."

Dame Vaako's eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh yes, my lady. I do know that it is not death that you Necromongers hold dear. But being able to master death and thus cheat it."

"I applaud you and your kind with your clairvoyance."

"Call it what you like, but that is what I've seen. However…"

"However…"

Aereon smiled. "There is another aspect to be considered." She paused while Dame Vaako licked her lips in desperation, anxiously waiting for her to finish her statement. "The Furyan's weakness."

"That girl."

"Yes, I've foreseen that they will not be reunited. Though his whole motivation for leading you and your people is in hopes to reunite with her beyond the gates."

"So, we need to keep her in the preservation chambers unharmed and we need the Furyan to lead if _we_ are to be led to Underverse."

"Yes."

"But the suffering?"

"Kill the girl once beyond the gates, but don't let her pass through. Her death will stop the path that will cause your people to suffer."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dame Vaako was more than suspicious.

"Why, haven't you guessed it already, my lady? To save my planet."

The Necromonger beauty nodded. "I see. True neutrality."

"True neutrality," Aereon answered.

**&&&**

"That fuckin' bitch!" Toombs muttered to himself. He had seen and heard the entire conversation between the Elemental and Necro woman. And it wasn't about what they had discussed earlier at all.

He didn't trust the Elemental at all and decided, despite the original plans, to check in on her and see just what she was up to with that Necro bitch. And right now he was having all he could to hold back from storming into the room and ghosting them both right then and there. But how does one ghost an Elemental anyway, especially an Air Elemental?

"Damn it!" Toombs slowly backed away from the scene, gun in hand. He needed to find Riddick and Logan. It was obvious now that their foursome had dwindled to three. And the sooner everyone knew that the better.


End file.
